Kourtney's Anthology
Kourtney has spent a significant amount of time on Venus Island following her ultimate passion for writing; indeed, Venus Island has been the location where some of her best work was written. This article sheds some light on the most popular and well-received stories written by Kourtney. It is of note that Kourtney classifies her stories as either being short stories (less than one-hundred pages in length) or full-length stories (over one-hundred pages in length); this makes her short stories especially able to be read quite quickly. It is also of note that, prior to the fifteenth of September, 2017, Kourtney was unfamiliar, in every sense of the word, with the concept of sexual intercourse. After her "awakening" of sorts, thanks to Paige, she began to incorporate her knewfound knowledge into her writing, and especially in the form of the Harley's Club series of stories. However, she would not go on release them for the consumption of other islanders until February of 2018 due to insecurities and concerns regarding how she may be judged for writing such material. Story Timeline This timeline determines the date that each story in this list was finished and released by Kourtney. Each story listed below is tagged according to their length ("S'" meaning a short story, and "'F" meaning a full-length story) and theme ("C'" meaning the story features other islanders, and "'E" meaning the story is erotic and NSFW); additionally, collections and compilations of short stories are tagged with "A'''". '''Short Stories *'2016-06-27' - Washed Up SC *'2016-09-12' - Roommates S *'2018-03-07' - Mirage S *'2018-06-02' - Harley's Club SE *'2018-06-25' - Harley's Club 2 SE *'2018-11-01' - Harley's Club: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun SE *'2018-12-17' - Memories S *'2019-04-04' - Muddy Miscellany A *'2019-08-08' - Girls at the Gym SC Full-Length Stories *'2014-04-26' - Life Is A Journey F *'2016-10-14' - Tetrad F *'2017-08-02' - Rebirth FC *'2019-05-16' - Harley's Club: Genesis FE Short Stories Story Compilations Trivia *After reading the story Washed Up, Rosalie kept wanting Hannah to "paint herself brown" and dye her hair black so that they can visit Laguna together. *The story Roommates was subtly inspired by the Korean drama television show, Age of Youth. *For the Venus Halloween party of 2018, Madeleine cosplayed as The Sand Watcher from Kourtney's short story Mirage. Although the costume was not especially detailed, it was still possible to tell what it was. Kourtney was especially impressed with the costume. *The collection of stories that make up Muddy Miscellany are actually rewritten versions of less safe-for-work ideas that Kourtney came up with in exploring her sexuality. She chooses not to reveal this, however, and instead claims that she wrote them for Rosalie since she likes getting muddy herself. *For the Venus Halloween party of 2019, Kourtney and Helen collaborated with their costumes, dressing up as Frankie the Bounty Hunter and Chrissie respectively from the Bounty Hunter story of Kourtney's Muddy Miscellany story compilation. They did not recreate the story, however. Category:Kourtney's Anthology